Battlemaster
The classic Type-79 "Battlemaster" Battle Tank is a classic late 80's Battle Tank built by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. as one of the Peoples Liberation Army of China's battle tank which served along with later battle tanks, they were also upgraded every 10 years since 44 years after its introduction, adding new technology to the tank for protective purposes and attack needs, they are currently being used by the following factions: * Iron Dragon PLA - One of the Iron Dragon PLA's oldest tanks still in active service, they are being used in General Kwai's and General Tao's main forces. * GLRF - Salvaged from Peoples Liberation Army bases in the past wars, weak due to their current state and pretty much almost done for, they are equipped with salvaged rocket launchers and junk armour. * Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - Sold in numbers to private contractors and armies across the world as new built for combat and fresh off the factory line, they are equipped with machine guns. Iron Dragon People Liberation Army "We will defend this territory!" - Battlemaster operator - Classic battle tanks built in China. Type-79 "Battlemasters" serve as battle tanks in Iron Dragon PLA at reserve posts. Their main users are known to be the PLA's General Kwai and General Tao. Their tank cannons and turret-mounted rocket launchers are quite good against enemy tanks. They may be upgraded into tank destroyer or nuclear variant. Nuclear grade upgrades will allow the tanks to become resistant to radioactive substances. Operational History First starting out in the 1980's, the Type-79 Battlemaster was first produced by Norinco before the project was transfered to Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. in Shanghai, the tanks development began out in early phases before entering service in 1987; they have been serving the Peoples Liberation Army for various generations. It has been 44 years since their introduction, still serving Homeland Defense and Iron Dragon PLA forces in Eurasia and various parts of the world. There have been sightings of salvaged Battlemaster Tanks in a beige colour in 2031 utilised by supporters of the GLRF, the new variant of the Battlemaster were given mounted Rocket Launchers and Explosive Reactive Armour pieces in their armour. Frontlines were preparing to get rough, Battlemasters were preparing to become outdated since they have been around for over 50 years. The heavier Type-99 Dragoon Tanks which equipped with a 125mm Rifled Cannon and were also built by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. which were prepared for development, the tank were prepared to take on enemy forces across the world, they were also prepared to replace Type-55 Brawlmasters. Nuclear Variant "China's Upgraded Tank Division" - Nuclear Battlemaster Operator - Nuclear equipped Type-79 "Battlemaster" Battle Tanks were known to have some decent results when in battle. While their engines may be replaced with Nuclear Fusion Drives, this modification could cause the tank to become rubble within a moment, leaving behind harmful radiation. Their rocket launchers aren't removed in order to maintain tank's additional firepower. PLA Memo about the Nuclear Battlemaster from 2023 Over the years, China have been researching use of Nuclear-powered Technology in their vehicles. Their Overlord Tanks were given the engine modifications to become faster. Other modifications also include Depleted Uranium Shells and Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear Protective Armour which makes the tank resistant to radiation. They are used by China's Nuclear division commander General Tao, however be warned when fielding the tanks, they can explode violently once destroyed! Tri-Barreled Variant "Tri-barrel auto-loaders ready for combat" - Tri-Barrel Battlemaster Operator - Within China's forces, there have been several sightings of Battlemaster Tanks which were tri-barreled. They were reported dealing with Global Liberation Resistance activity within China's borders. They are often spotted with this modification on the battlefield. This version was introduced in China's tank armour divisions commanded by General Kwai. Unlike Nuclear versions of the tank, they are known as tank killers due to sporting three cannons along with the rocket launcher. Their prototypes were known to become a primary target for airstrikes by the enemies in the Second Eurasian Conflict. However, unlike the standart tank or SBT's version of the tank, they are known to be threats to all enemies of the Iron Dragon PLA. Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. "Serving China's needs since 1987" - SBT Battlemaster operator - The Battlemaster was a popular battle tank in history. Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. constructed a lot of tanks over their timeline from the 1980's. They don't have the rocket launcher standardly issued by Chinese forces, however they are cheap and robust. They have crisp yellow paintjob on the tank, the ERA Armour has been built in for SBT's tanks only, they also come equipped with a light machine gun for dealing with enemy infantry. GLRF Usage "They will not escape!" - Salvaged Battlemaster operator - Since the First Eurasian Conflict, there have been sightings of beige Battlemaster Tanks working within the Global Liberation Resistance attacking Chinese forces and Peacekeepers. Due to these sighting, there have been re-hauls of new Type-79 Battlemaster Tanks built, the GLRF's variant of the tank has a restored 120mm Cannon along with a salvaged grenade launcher attached on the turret. They don't last longer than new variants of the Battlemaster, mostly they cannot take beating of a Type-99 Dragoon Tank, nor even the beating of armoured Battlemasters.﻿ Behind the Scenes * This is the similar to the Battlemaster Tank known from the original game, with some additional extras which will make it more better than its stock counterpart. * It has recieved some changes, several parts have been remodeled such as the cannon and the launcher on the top of the turret, threads and other fixes have been added. :* The top part on the turret will have a rocket launcher. * Several new variants of the Battlemaster will be added into the game, two for China & one for the GLRF. :* A Tri-Barreled Battlemaster will be added into the game as part of the Autoloader upgrade. :* All-tho the Nuclear Battlemaster is ingame already, it will receive model updates to put it in par with the updated base model in terms of quality. :* The GLRF's Salvaged Battlemaster Tank will feature a grenade launcher instead of a mounted rocket launcher, plus there will be salvage upgrades to improve its firepower. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin